The Notebook Story
by alwayspurple
Summary: My friend and I wrote this for shits and giggles. Don't judge too hard XD I AM CURRENTLY ACCEPTING STORIES THAT NEED A BETA
1. Chapter 1

**This is not meant to be a serious story. My friend and I wrote this for shits and giggles. Don't judge too hard.**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a pretty princess. Her hair was the softest in the land. Princess Andrea had a ladies maid. Her name was Maddie.

"Time to get up, my dearest subspecies." Maddie sang gracefully as she danced into the grand room. Princess Andrea hid under her extra fluffy sheets.

"You must get up early today. I must get you ready for the ball. You'll be able to see **HIM.** You haven't seen him since he went on his expedition to the Holly Land of Utahmos! You have to be there so you can make a grand entrance. We don't want crazy Deja throwing herself at him before you even get the chance to set eyes on him!" Crazy Deja was well known in all the kingdoms. I don't think I need to explain why. The Princess jumped out of her covers in a hurry.

"Beautify me!" she shrieked. She rushed frantically over to the vanity. Princess Andrea was considered the prettiest princess in all the lands. Prince David and Princess Andrea were meant to be. Lovers five ever. There were no questions asked. Even members of both kingdoms shipped the two lovebirds.

*7 hours pass*

"You look gorgeous, Princess!" cried a servant as she stumbled into the room to add coal to the barely burning fire. The Princess' face turned slightly pink as she gently bowed her head in thanks. Andrea was dressed in a midnight blue gown with glowing silver trim. Her chestnut brown hair was situated in elegant curls that cascaded down her exposed back.

"One more thing, milady," Maddie said as she opened a small ornate box. "This was your great-great-great-great grandmother's tiara. It's been passed down from generation to generation. Your mother gave this to me when she….she wanted me to give it to you on the first ball you hosted." Andrea's eyes shown with tears as she delicately handled the tiara from the gold box Maddie was holding. The tiara was adorned with hundreds and hundreds of tiny diamonds. There were three shining sapphires placed evenly across the front. Maddie set down the box and took the tiara from Andrea's shaky grasp and placed it on her head. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Maddie questioned the knocker. The door opened slightly.

"It's US! CAN WE COME IN?!" Asked a familiar set of voices. It was none other than Lady Kyrie and Lady Karly. They both lived in the castle for their 'becoming a lady' studies.

* * *

 **^I AM CURRENTLY ACCEPTING STORIES THAT NEED A BETA**


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess Andrea, you look beautiful!" Karly squealed. "Stop being pretty!" Kyrie screeched, throwing a ball of yarn at the princess. Maddie caught it mid-air, tutting. "Lady Kyrie, it isn't befitting a lady to throw yarn, especially at royalty." Maddie grinned. She could never stay mad at the lovely Kyrie.

"Maddie, dearest, you've been so busy making me over; we've forgotten to prepare you!" Lady Kyrie, Lady Karly, and Princess Andrea rushed into work, pinning Maddie's hair up and pushing a dress into her surprised hands. Within minutes, Maddie was radiant in a playful purple A-line dress with emerald jewelry that accented the matching pins holding her jet black hair up.

Princess Andrea laughed, "It took me seven hours to make me beautiful, for you it only took ten minutes!" Maddie, ever the humble subspecies, said "Nonsense, Princess Andrea, you are always beautiful. Come, lets head to the ball and give the men there something to look at." ;)

*At the Ball*

The ladies strolled into the main ballroom. Princess Andrea glanced around for him, but she couldn't see anyone who resembled her beloved. She hung her head, disappointed.

Suddenly, Princess Andrea felt a light tap on her shoulder, spinning around to find Prince David holding out his hand for a dance. The princess gratefully accepted, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"They grow up so fast," Maddie said, watching from the side of the room.

"Yes they do," said a deep voice behind her. Lord Ryan, a very attractive man of a neighboring kingdom, spoke to Maddie. "And their friends do as well." He said presenting an arm for a dance.

Both Princess Andrea and Maddie spun across the ballroom floor. Cray Cray Deja looked on with jealousy before going off to torment Duke Adam with her unwanted affection. Lady Vivian glared at her and took Duke Adam to some decent females to socialize with.

As the night wore on, Prince David and Princess Andrea grew ever so find of each other. By the end of the night Lord Ryan had asked Maddie to come visit him in his kingdom sometime, to which she had shyly accepted. Lady Karly and Lady Kyrie had danced with many possible suitors. While Prince David and Princess Andrea had both danced with others out of formality, they only had eyes for each other…

* * *

 **I'm literally crying as I read through all this**

 **~Maddie**

 **^I AM CURRENTLY ACCEPTING STORIES THAT NEED A BETA**


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 11:30 pm. The ball was still very alive. Many couples continued waltzing on the golden ballroom floor. Kyrie, Karly, and Maddie stood by the wall giggling.

"Did he really ask you to his kingdom!? Lucky." Teased Lady Kyrie. Kyrie hiccupped. Now that she's legal, she can drink the really potent brew. She blushed and excused herself while the other two girls continued to laugh even harder.

"Guess what color he's wearing tonight!" Karly cried. Lord Ryan was wearing a blue top. He looked quite dashing in it.

"I think he might have an older lady," Maddie sighed. "Oh well, he's quite nice to look at. But that's beside the point! Look!" Maddie pointed off into the crowd of dancers. There they were, bodies almost touching.

~Princess Andrea could feel Prince David's warm breath near her neck. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She had to contain her composure, or face extreme embarrassment.~

"She looks constipated!" exclaimed Kyrie with a huge smile that reached ear to ear.

"Leave her alone." laughed Maddie.

~Andrea could feel David closing in. Will he make a move? The prince had a sweet and charming smile plastered on his shining face. Andrea was in pure bliss. She didn't even realize the price lean in closer. It was too late. The breath on her neck was too much for the princess to handle. She freaked out and fell backward onto the ground. King David had a surprised look on his face (as well as guilt). The music screeched to a halt. Everyone stopped and stared at the red princess. 'How could something happen like this happen on such a perfect night?' Andrea cried in her overheating head of hers. Princess Andrea struggled to get up. She took one glance at the three friends and managed to run out of the silent ballroom.

"We have to go help her!" cried Maddie as tears welled in her eyes. The three rushed out outside. Just before she reached the door, Maddie felt a manly hand grab her arm. Karly turned to wink as she and Kyrie rushed outside to comfort poor Andrea. Maddie slowly turned around. There was Lord Ryan looking all distressed.

"Come with me." He said as he pulled her to his carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

"Really bad timing, really bad timing," Maddie muttered repeatedly. Her combined worry about Princess Andrea and her travel sickness tolled on her. What seemed like an hour and a half in Lord Ryan's carriage was not agreeing with her. After getting pulled into the carriage, Maddie had struggled to regain her balance and hit her head on the ceiling. Her unfortunate lack of grace led her to accidently knock herself out for a few minutes. She awoke confused and steaming mad that Lord Ryan had chosen the exact wrong time to whisk her off to his kingdom. The anger wore off and Maddie was now too far to help her maiden and confused on how to handle herself around a doting courtier. She dropped her head into her hands and prayed.

* * *

Princess Andrea ran through the corridors of the castle collapsing in a heap on the floor in an empty part of the castle. Tears stung her eyes, and she ran a finger under her eyes, expecting a line of makeup, only to find that Maddie had seen to using waterproof. The princess felt a pang of loneliness, missing her closest friend. Only Maddie knew that this spot was where the Princess Andrea went when she was upset.

Where was Maddie? Why didn't she follow her? The princess sat in her pity party, still writhing in embarrassment from her freak out in the ballroom. Why was her neck so sensitive? It wasn't fair. When she finally got married, would her husband be able to touch it without her freaking out? {IDK YOU CAN TEST IT OUT NOW THAT YOURE MARRIED AND ALL} Princess Andrea really wanted King David to like her, but she probably ruined her chances by running out of the ball tonight. What kind of princess runs out like that? Andrea heard footsteps and looked up to see Prince David rushing towards her. "Princess!" he exclaimed, "I was so worried, are you okay?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea heard footsteps and looked up to see King David rushing towards her. "Princess!" he exclaimed, "I was so worried, are you okay?" He actually followed her! Andrea noticed that her skin felt cold and clammy. They were all alone. Andrea gazed at the door. She saw no one. Where was Maddie?

King David sat on the floor next to the princess. She was curled up at the moment. The King extended his arm and tilted Andrea's head up by the chin. The worry in his eyes was heart melting. She could never stop falling for this boy. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, staring at Andrea with his puppy dog-like eyes, "I forgot about your…affliction. It was all my fault and I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I do hope you will forgive me. If you do not I shall be very depressed." How could Andrea refuse this humble creature? She nodded her head. Tears began to fall and King David caught them with his kingly gloved fingers/hands. He was so perfect. Why.

Andrea decided life should be lived without regrets. With this thought in mind, the princess decided to be daring. She slowly raised her hand and positioned it over David's. He smiled with his perfect smile that made Andrea swoon every time she witnessed it. He began to close the distance between the two. Andrea's heart began racing again. Faster and faster. She wondered if David could feel it. As their lips grazed each other's they felt a slight spark and pulled away. Andrea looked in his eyes, but didn't recognize what she saw. David was breathing deeply. He couldn't wait any longer. At the moment he couldn't care less that Princess Andrea's neck was extremely sensitive. He cupped her gorgeous face with both of his macho man hands and kissed her. He had never felt this free before. The two lovebirds were eating each other's face off when they heard a cough and a timid knock on the door. Standing in the doorway was a very red Duke Matt. His expression was a mix between humiliation and surprise. [ooooo plot twist]

* * *

Back to Maddie

Maddie tucked her head into her lap and covered it with her hands. 'What even is happening?' she thought. 'He can't just kidnap me like this…it's more like woman-napping though. I was in the middle of a very important crisis!' Maddie gradually heaved her head up only to spot Mr. Dapper with a smirk draped on his drop dead gorgeous face. Maddie in turn felt her face burst into flames. 'WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN. FACE, WHY MUST YOU TURN RED IN THE MOST UNPLESANT SITUATION WHEN YOURE NOT EVEN EMBARRASSED.'

"I'm glad you're alive. I was worried when you hit your head and passed out. You're alright, right?" Maddie nodded her head. She noticed she had a horrendous headache and winced in pain as soon as her head moved. Worry splashed over Lord Ryan's face. He looked extremely attractive with his eyebrows all scrunched up. Ryan took Maddie's hand and squeezed it gently. She felt a sharp pain on her hand and was beginning to feel rather dizzy. Black clouded her vision until she could no longer see the man's face.


End file.
